The Definition of Happiness
by lyracheonsa
Summary: "Kamu sudah mengatakan itu dua jam yang lalu," Ia kemudian membalikan badannya dari Jeno, "Aku maunya diperhatikan sekarang." Tanpa melihat pun, Jeno yakin kalau Renjun tengah cemberut./ NCT Dream/ Lee Jeno x Huang Renjun (NoRen, RenNo)


**Pairing: Lee Jeno x Huang Renjun**

 **Cast: Lee Jeno, Huang Renjun, other NCT members**

 **Warning: Super duper fluffy, sampai cenderung ke cheesy. Read at your own risk :p**

ooOoo

Huang Renjun menatap pria di hadapannya dengan lekat. Pria itu, Lee Jeno, berstatus sebagai kekasihnya selama tiga tahun terakhir, sejak mereka masuk klub yang sama untuk kegiatan extrakurikuler mereka. Meskipun sudah tiga tahun bersama, Renjun masih tak jemu-jemu menatap kesempurnaan yang ada di depan matanya. Ia sungguh merasa beruntung memiliki Lee Jeno sebagai kekasihnya.

" _Take a picture, it will last longer_ 1," pemuda yang sedari tadi ia amati itu tiba-tiba membalikkan kursi belajarnya, menatap Renjun dengan pandangan geli. Yang ditatap hanya nyengir, tidak merasa malu sama sekali karena ketahuan.

"Habis, kamu terlalu asik dengan tugasmu, sih," balas Renjun sambil berguling-guling di atas kasur Jeno. "Perhatikan aku juga, dong!" Ia menggembungkan pipinya, merasa kesal karena diabaikan.

Saat ini, Renjun memang sedang bertamu ke kamar asrama Jeno. Ia tidak punya tugas kuliah yang tersisa, dan Renjun merasa bosan di kamarnya sendiri. Dia pikir, dia bisa mengajak Jeno kencan karena Jeno hari itu tidak ada jadwal kuliah. Siapa sangka, pacarnya yang tampan itu ternyata sedang sibuk dengan makalahnya. Tetapi Jeno berjanji akan memberi Renjun perhatian setelah dia selesai dengan makalahnya. Terpaksalah Renjun hanya berbaring di tempat tidur pacarnya itu, mencoba bersabar menunggu Jeno menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Jeno tertawa kecil mendengar balasan pacarnya itu. Ah, Renjun-nya memang benar-benar manis. Dia pun beranjak dari kursinya dan berlutut di sebelah ranjang, berhadapan dengan Renjun yang menutupi mukanya dengan bantal.

"Sayangku… Bersabar sebentar lagi, ya. Aku hampir selesai, kok," dibelainya rambut Renjun dengan lembut.

Renjun menurunkan bantalnya sedikit, hingga mereka berdua bertatapan lurus.

"Kamu sudah mengatakan itu dua jam yang lalu," Ia kemudian membalikan badannya dari Jeno, "Aku maunya diperhatikan sekarang." Tanpa melihat pun, Jeno yakin kalau Renjun tengah cemberut.

Kalau pacarnya sudah merajuk begini, mana tega kan, Jeno mengabaikan Renjun?

"Iya, iya. Maafkan aku," Jeno akhirnya mengalah dan ikut berbaring di ranjang. Tangannya otomatis meraih tubuh Renjun, membawanya ke dalam pelukan Jeno yang hangat. "Nih, kamu mendapatkan perhatianku sepenuhnya," Renjun sedikit bergidik saat Jeno mulai mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan kecil di lehernya. "Senang, huh?"

"Hmph," Renjun hanya mendengus pelan, pura-pura masih kesal dengan pacarnya itu.

"Renjun sayang," Jeno mulai mengeluarkan panggilan _cheesy_ -nya, sesuatu yang biasa ia lakukan untuk meluruhkan kekesalan Renjun. Tapi Renjun masih tidak menjawab.

"Cintaku," Jeno mulai menggesekan hidungnya ke perpotongan leher Renjun.

"Kasihku."

"Bintang yang paling bersinar di hidupku."

"Tempat persinggahan terakhir hatiku."

"Urgh… Berhenti, Lee Jeno," Risih juga lama-lama mendengar panggilan _cheesy_ Jeno. Renjun sampai merinding dengan kadar "keju" di dalam panggilan-panggilan itu. Hebatnya, sepanjang mereka pacaran, Jeno tidak pernah membujuk Renjun dengan panggilan _cheesy_ yang sama dua kali di saat Renjun sedang merajuk. Entah dari mana Jeno mendapatkan perbendaharaan kata-kata _cheesy_ itu. Mungkin dia terlalu sering bergaul dengan Seo Johnny, senior mereka yang terkenal sebagai perayu ulung.

Renjun lalu membalikan badannya. Ia menangkap sorot jahil di mata Jeno.

"Jadi, aku dimaafkan?" tanya Jeno yang menunduk sedikit untuk menyejajarkan pandangan mata mereka.

"Hmm… Bagaimana, ya?" Renjun berbaring menatap langit-langit kamar Jeno, pura-pura berpikir. "Mengabaikan pacar sendiri itu sebuah kesalahan besar, lho. Kamu mau ngapain biar kumaafkan?" Jeno pasti melihat mata Renjun berkilat penuh canda, karena dia pun tertawa dan menggulingkan tubuhnya, hingga tubuh Renjun terkurung di bawah lengan kekarnya.

"Hmm… Kalau aku cium berkali-kali, bagaimana?" bisik Jeno seduktif di telinga Renjun.

"Tawaran menarik," Renjun berusaha keras untuk mengontrol suaranya, biarpun jantungnya sudah berdebar tak karuan mendengar penawaran Jeno. "Tapi butuh lebih dari itu untuk membuatku memaafkanmu," putus Renjun kemudian.

Jeno mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Renjun, menyeringai jahil.

"Kalau aku mengajakmu ke museum Moomin akhir pekan ini? Aku dimaafkan?" Jeno menahan senyum saat Renjun terlihat berusaha keras untuk tidak bersorak senang. Pacarnya itu kan, benar-benar maniak Moomin. Ia yakin bahwa Renjun tidak akan menolak ajakan kencan dengannya.

"Kalau kita ke museum Moomin, kamu akan membelikanku boneka yang besar?" Tuh, kan.

Jeno mengangguk pasti.

"Biarpun boneka Moomin-nya sebesar aku?"

Jeno mengangguk lagi.

"Dan pernak-pernik lainnya yang aku mau? Kamu juga akan membelikannya untukku? Tapi kamu juga harus membawakan barang belanjaanku, lho. Lalu-"

Ucapan Renjun terhenti karena Jeno mendadak melumat bibirnya lembut. Ia sempat terpaku sesaat sebelum membalas ciuman Jeno. Mereka terus berciuman selama beberapa saat, sampai Jeno menyadari bahwa Renjun butuh asupan oksigen dan melepaskan ciumannya. Jeno menatap Renjun yang terengah di bawahnya dengan pandangan penuh cinta dan pemujaan, sampai-sampai Renjun memalingkan wajahnya, malu ditatap begitu.

"Apapun yang kamu mau, Sayang, pasti kulakukan," Jeno mengecup lembut kening Renjun. Ia lalu berbisik di telinga Renjun, " _Your wish is my command_.2"

Mendadak dada Renjun membuncah dengan perasaan sayang pada Jeno. Ia mengarahkan wajahnya ke telinga Jeno dan balas berbisik, "Aku mencintaimu."

Masih terdengar tawa kecil Jeno saat ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari telinga Renjun. Jeno tersenyum penuh kasih, lalu perlahan-lahan mendekat ke bibir Renjun dan berucap, "Aku lebih mencintaimu, Sayangku."

Kemudian mereka pun larut dalam ciuman panas selama beberapa saat, sebelum Jeno menarik diri dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di ranjang lagi. Seperti gerakan refleks, Renjun beringsut mendekat ke arah Jeno, yang menyambut Renjun dengan melingkarkan lengannya ke tubuh kekasihnya yang lebih mungil itu.

Sesaat, tak ada yang bicara. Jeno masih sibuk mengecup puncak kepala Renjun dengan sayang, sementara Renjun masih memejamkan mata di pelukan Jeno. Renjun tidak tahu sejak kapan persisnya, yang jelas, mendengarkan detak jantung Jeno selalu bisa membuatnya tenang.

"Menurutmu, apa itu definisi kebahagiaan?" Pertanyaan Renjun memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya begitu, huh?" Jeno mengusapkan pipinya ke rambut lembut Renjun, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma _peach_ yang menguar dari surai halus itu.

"Entahlah," Renjun membuka matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam. Tangannya mulai menggambar lingkaran-lingkaran kecil di dada bidang Jeno. "Percakapanku dengan Chenle kemarin mengusik pikiranku."

Jeno menghentikan kegiatannya dan menjauhkan wajah, hingga ia bisa melihat Renjun secara langsung. "Memangnya apa yang kalian bicarakan kemarin?" tanyanya seraya membelai halus wajah Renjun. Yang dibelai kembali menutup mata, menikmati perlakuan sayang dari pacarnya.

"Kami… Bicara soal kehidupan," Renjun mengingat-ingat lagi percakapannya dengan sepupunya itu. "Kami bicara soal pandangan kami tentang pernikahan, masyarakat, _social_ _demands_ , dan lain-lain. Tapi pada titik tertentu, kami mulai membicarakan tentang tujuan hidup kami masing-masing," Renjun berhenti sebentar. Ia membuka mata, dan tatapannya langsung bersirobok dengan pandangan sayang Jeno. "Chenle bertanya padaku, apa yang paling kuinginkan di dunia ini. Aku jawab saja, kebahagiaan dan kesehatan. Tapi dia lalu bertanya lagi, kebahagiaan macam apa? Dan aku tidak bisa menjawabnya," Jeno bisa melihat kening Renjun berkerut, meskipun ia menghindari mata Jeno dengan menundukan wajahnya.

"Makanya, aku bertanya-tanya juga, kebahagiaan seperti apa sih, yang kuinginkan? Tapi sebelum itu, definisi kebahagiaan itu apa?" Ada tanda tanya di mata Renjun saat ia kembali menatap Jeno.

"Definisi kebahagiaan, ya," Jeno ikut merenung. "Aku tidak pernah memikirkannya secara langsung, sih. Tapi kurasa, definisinya berbeda untuk setiap orang." Ia tersenyum lagi pada Renjun, "Pernah dengar _Flying Without Wing_ -nya Westlife?"

"Apa hubungannya?" Renjun mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti.

"Di lagu itu disebutkan bahwa manusia mencari _"something special_ 3 _"_ dalam hidupnya, sesuatu yang bisa membuat mereka bertahan hidup dengan lebih mudah. Interpretasiku, _"something special_ " yang mereka bicarakan di lagu itu adalah kebahagiaan. Makanya, manusia menemukannya di tempat yang berbeda-beda," Jeno menarik napas sejenak. "Ada yang menemukannya di dalam wajah anak-anak mereka, di malam-malam kesendirian mereka yang penuh ketenangan, ada pula yang menemukannya di dalam persahabatan sejati. Sayangnya, kadang-kadang manusia membutuhkan waktu yang sangaaaat lama untuk menyadari sumber kebahagiaan mereka, untuk menemukan _"something special"_ yang membuat hidup mereka berharga," Jeno tersenyum menenangkan. "Jadi, jangan khawatir. Suatu saat nanti, kamu pasti akan menemukannya juga," Jeno mengecup puncak kepala Renjun lagi.

Renjun memikirkan perkataan Jeno dalam diam. Sumber kebahagiaannya, ya… Sepertinya ia tahu jawabannya.

"Kurasa… Sumber kebahagiaanku adalah orang-orang terdekatku," putus Renjun pada akhirnya. "Aku senang kalau orang tuaku tersenyum padaku dengan penuh kebanggaan. Aku suka kalau Chenle dan Jisung rukun dan berhenti bertengkar untuk masalah-masalah kecil. Aku juga senang kalau Jaemin, Donghyuck, Mark hyung, dan hyung-hyung yang lainnya bisa hidup dengan baik dan sehat," Renjun tersenyum kecil mengingat binar kebahagiaan di wajah Jaehyun hyung dan Winwin hyung-nya saat mereka dengan bangga memberitahukan bahwa mereka akan mengadopsi seorang anak. Mempunyai seorang anak adalah keinginan mereka berdua sejak menikah, dan Renjun ikut terharu saat akhirnya mereka memenangkan hak asuh atas seorang bayi cantik berumur satu tahun untuk diadopsi.

Ia juga masih ingat tangis bahagia Mark hyung saat mendapatkan _Letter of Acceptance_ 4 dari Harvard University. Mark hyung-nya telah bekerja sangat keras di tahun terakhir SMA-nya, dan Renjun lega bahwa kerja keras itu akhirnya terbayar dengan hasil yang memuaskan. Senyum Renjun makin lebar saat ia mengenang kembali bagaimana Hansol Hyung akhirnya mengumpulkan keberanian untuk melamar Yuta Hyung setelah berpacaran selama enam tahun. Renjun bahkan ikut menangis bersama Yuta Hyung di hari pernikahan mereka.

"Kamu tidak menyebutkanku," Renjun terkekeh mendengar nada merajuk Jeno. "Kamu tidak suka kalau aku bahagia?"

"Dasar bodoh," Renjun mencubit hidung bangir Jeno, "Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Tentu saja aku ikut senang kalau kamu bahagia. Aku sangat suka melihatmu tersenyum. Bahkan, kebahagiaanmu tidak pernah absen untuk kuminta dalam doa-doaku."

Jeno memamerkan _eye smile_ -nya, merasa puas atas jawaban Renjun. Renjun jadi tidak tahan untuk tidak mencium Jeno lagi.

"Kalau kamu?" tanya Renjun setelah mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka. "Apa sumber kebahagiaanmu?"

"Kamu," jawab Jeno tanpa ragu.

"Yang serius sedikit, dong," rengek Renjun dengan muka yang memerah. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Malu.

"Aku tidak bercanda," Walau begitu, Jeno tetap tertawa tingkah imut Renjun. Dengan lembut disingkarkannya tangan Renjun, hingga ia bisa melihat wajah malu-malu Renjun. "Kamu bilang, kamu suka melihatku tersenyum, kan? Kalau aku, aku tidak perlu melihat senyummu untuk merasa bahagia," Tatapan Jeno melembut. "Bagiku, eksistensimu sudah merupakan sumber kebahagiaanku."

 _Lee Jeno sialan_ , makinya dalam hati. Renjun berbuat apa sih di masa lalunya, sampai bisa dapat pacar semanis Jeno? Kalau dia terus-terusan dibuat berdebar terus, Renjun bakal butuh jantung baru.

"Urgh… Sudahan dong, merayunya," Renjun merengek kecil. "Mukaku pasti sudah merah banget saat ini," Lagi-lagi, ia menembunyikan wajahnya dengan telapak tangan.

"Lho, aku tidak berusaha merayumu, Sayang," Jeno tertawa kecil. "Kan, kamu yang tanya soal sumber kebahagiaanku. Aku toh, hanya menjawab apa adanya."

Renjun mengintip sedikit dari celah jari-jari tangannya. Ia menatap mata Jeno dalam, seolah-olah mencari sesuatu di sana. Jeno masih terus tersenyum lembut, seakan berusaha meyakinkan Renjun dengan kesungguhannya. Tapi Renjun tidak menemukan sedikitpun kebohongan di mata itu. Jadi, ia akhirnya menyingkirkan tangannya dan membalas senyum Jeno.

"Aku tidak tahu harus membalas bagaimana," Renjun yang malu akhirnya menundukan wajah dan meraih tangan besar Jeno. Ia bermain-main dengan jari-jemari Jeno, sebelum menautkan jari-jari itu dengan jari-jemarinya sendiri. "Terima kasih, kurasa? Aku benar-benar tersanjung bahwa aku berarti sebegitu besar untukmu," Renjun membalas pandangan cinta Jeno.

"Sama-sama, Sayangku," Jeno menarik tangan mereka yang bertaut dan menciumnya dengan penuh perasaan. "Makanya, ayo sama-sama bertahan di dalam hubungan ini, oke? Kamu tidak akan tega meninggalkanku dan membawa kebahagiaanku bersamamu, kan?" Kata-kata dramatis Jeno malah membuat Renjun terkikik.

"Duh, Jeno. Berhenti bergaul dengan Senior Seo. Kamu bisa ketularan sifat gombalnya nanti," Jeno ikut tertawa mendengar komentar Renjun.

"Tapi beneran, deh," Nada serius Jeno menghentikan kikikan Renjun. "Tetap bersamaku, oke? Ayo menjadi tua bersama, sampai maut yang memisahkan kita."

"Apa itu sebuah lamaran?" Renjun tidak bisa tidak tersenyum melihat keseriusan Jeno.

Jeno menatap dinding kamarnya, terlihat berpikir sebentar.

"Tidak," putus Jeno pada akhirnya. "Kalau aku memutuskan melamarmu, maka aku akan melakukannya dengan benar. Mungkin aku akan meminta para hyung untuk membantuku juga dalam persiapannya, seperti yang dilakukan Hansol hyung waktu ia melamar Yuta hyung. Dan yang pasti, aku akan melamarmu dengan sebuah cincin."

Ketika Jeno mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke wajah Renjun, ada sebuah tekad yang terlukis di sana.

"Yang tadi itu, anggap saja janji sebelum aku secara resmi melamarmu. Tapi aku hanya ingin memastikan," Jeno menggenggam erat tangan Renjun, "kalau aku melamarmu nanti, kamu tidak akan menolakku… Kan?"

Renjun terkekeh kecil mendengar keraguan di penghujung kalimat Jeno. Siapa sangka bahwa Jeno-nya yang penuh percaya diri ini bisa juga merasa _insecure_ 5?

"Ah, Lee Jeno itu bodoh sekali, sih," Renjun mendesah keras. Jeno langsung merengut sebal gara-gara dibilang bodoh oleh pacar mungilnya itu. "Saking bodohnya, dia sampai tidak sadar bahwa menikah dengannya itu bisa dibilang salah satu keinginan terbesar dalam hidupku."

Butuh beberapa waktu sebelum Jeno mencerna ucapan Renjun. Setelahnya, ia menggulingkan tubuhnya lagi ke atas tubuh Renjun, dan mencium Renjun dengan bersemangat. Renjun jadi tertawa melihat antusias pacarnya itu.

"Aku belum bilang aku bersedia menerima lamaranmu, lho," goda Renjun di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

"Oh, aku tidak khawatir," balas Jeno dengan penuh percaya diri, "Saat waktunya tiba, akan kupastikan bahwa kamu akan menangis bahagia dan menerima lamaranku saat itu juga." Renjun bisa merasakan Jeno tersenyum di dalam ciuman mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kamu tidak mengerjakan makalahmu lagi?" tanya Renjun saat mereka lagi-lagi berbaring berdampingan. Jeno mendekap Renjun dengan erat dan memejamkan mata, tampak siap untuk tidur.

"Besok sajalah," Jeno menguap kecil. "Aku sudah capek. Lagipula, deadline-nya juga masih tiga hari lagi. Mendingan memeluk pacarku yang manis ini, biar dia tidak ngambek lagi," Jeno membuka satu matanya dengan jahil, terkekeh kecil saat melihat Renjun menggembungkan kedua pipinya lagi.

"Ayo tidur, pacarku yang manis. Mimpi indah," bisik Jeno seraya membelai-belai rambut Renjun dengan gerakan menenangkan, membuat Renjun lama-lama mengantuk.

"Hmmm," gumam Renjun sambil menutup mata. " _Love you_ , Lee Jeno."

Renjun masih sempat mendengar Jeno terkekeh. Kemudian, ia mendengar Jeno membalas ucapan cintanya, " _Love you more_ , Lee Renjun."

Mendadak potongan lagu Westlife yang dibicarakan Jeno tadi terngiang di telinga Renjun sebelum ia benar-benar terlelap.

 _"And you're the place my life begins,_

 _And you'll be where it ends._

 _I'm flying without wing._

 _And that's the joy you bring._

 _I'm flying without wing."_

ooOoo

 **Glossary:**

1 _Take a picture, it will last longer_ : kalimat yang biasanya dipakai untuk menggoda seseorang saat kepergok sedang curi-curi pandang. Maksud kalimatnya secara harafiah kira-kira begini: daripada curi-curi pandang, lebih baik ambil fotonya saja, biar bisa dilihat lebih lama.

2 _Your wish is my command_ : kalimat yang biasanya diucapkan para _Genie_ , makhluk pengabul permintaan. Terjemahannya kira-kira, "keinginan Anda adalah perintah bagiku".

3 _something special_ : sesuatu yang berharga.

4 _Letter of Acceptance_ : surat penerimaaan, biasanya dari universitas di luar negeri.

5 _insecure_ : merasa tidak percaya diri.

ooOoo

 **A/N:** Uhm… Hi?

Perkenalkan, namaku Lyra. 93 liner yang lagi kesengsem berat sama NCT Dream, biarpun ngakunya masih seorang EXO-L. Aku author baru di ffn (walau udah punya akun ini dari jaman EXO masih 12 /mendadak baper/), dan ini ff NoRen pertamaku. Ff ini terlalu cheesy, ya? Maafkan akuuuuu~ ;_; /sodorin ember buat yang mau muntah/

Ide ff ini sebenernya beneran dari percakapan antara aku dan adek sepupuku soal definisi tentang kebahagiaan, sih. Niatnya, mau bikin yang words-nya sekitar 1000-an. Tapi ya, karakter Renjun dan Jeno di sini mendadak "menuliskan diri mereka sendiri". Jadi, sebenernya kalimat-kalimat cheesy itu mereka sendiri yang bikin. /Author lepas tanggung jawab/ /digeplak/

Maaf kalau diksi dan grammar-nya nggak memuaskan. Selama 5 tahun terakhir, aku jarang berkomunikasi pakai bahasa Indonesia, soalnya. Kalau baca/ bikin ff juga, selalu yang pakai bahasa Inggris. Jadi, ff ini sebenernya dibuat saat aku lagi belajar bahasa Indonesia lagi. Mohon dimaklumi, yaaa~ /bows/

Akhir kata, semoga ff ini nggak (terlalu) mengecewakan, yaaa~ Kalau ada yang mau kasih kritik dan saran, sok atuh, isi di kolom review ^_^ Your comments will highly be appreciated!

Sampai ketemu di ff yang lain~

Lots of love,

Lyra


End file.
